1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control which is adapted to receive from a signal source or be connected to a memory or data storage unit or have therein a memory containing data and which has circuitry for transmitting the stored data directly to a decoder associated with a television set such as a decoder for WINK communications protocol. In one preferred embodiment, the memory or data storage unit is a "smart" card and the remote control includes a smart card reader.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, a large number of remote controls have been proposed for use with consumer electronic equipment, primarily television sets, VCR's and cable converter boxes associated therewith. Examples of a few of these remote controls are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 4,959,810 Darbee et al 5,532,689 Bueno 5,594,493 Nemirofsky 5,603,078 Henderson et al